Haunted Mansion in the Forest
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Miku dkk pergi ke hutan terlarang untuk membuktikan rumor tentang mansion terkutuk. Siapa sangka jika mereka memasuki mansion itu, mereka sudah masuk dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh penghuni mansion itu./Collab fic with Cyber Keju-ma/Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Rei : Akhirnya Rei balik ke FFn lagi.. *tebar-tebar bunga* Oh ya, fic ini juga hasil collabku sama author Cyber Keju-ma.. X3**

**Cyber : Cepatlah mulai Rei-chan.. Jangan kelamaan!**

**Rei : Oke lah.. Nah, chapter 1 ini Rei yang ngetik.. XD Mungkin ada beberapa OC yang masuk ke sini XD.**

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan milik Rei maupun Cyber-kun. Vocaloid milik Yahama Corp, Crypton Future Media, Zero-G, AH Software, Internet Co,.ltd, dll. Sedangkan Utauloid milik para creator masing-masing. Rairyuu Raydan Hiryuu Icy milik Cyber Keju-ma, sedangkan 6 OC Rei punya Rei dong pastinya~**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, OOC, OOT, a bit humor (yah, sepertinya), horror ga jadi, bisa bikin muntah-muntah, EYD gak sesuai, pendek soalnya baru prolog, de el el.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Crime, A bit Romance, a bit Humor.**

**Pairing : (pairing di sini itu apa adanya, mohon jangan complain)**

**LenxTei**

**RinxTeiru**

**MikuxKaito**

**MikuoxKaiko**

**LukaxGakupo**

**LukixGakuko**

**NigaitoxLapis**

**RitsuxTaya**

**MayuxMuyo**

**KikuxTaito**

**ZatsunexZeito**

**IAxIO**

**RintoxLenka**

**LuixRing**

**MeikoxAkaito**

**RukoxRook**

**TetoxTed**

**GumixGumiya**

**NeruxNero**

**MikixPiko**

**SayuxSai**

**YukixOliver**

**RayxIcy**

**RizuxRuu**

**YuuxRizuo**

**IrikaxIriko**

* * *

**Happy Reading minna..**

* * *

Di sekolah Crypton Gakuen, terlihatlah beberapa anak-anak sedang di kantin. Mereka makan dengan tenang (Readers : Yah iyalah musti tenang!)

"Hei, kalian sudah tahu belum ada mansion mewah di dalam hutan terlarang itu?" tanya Miku kepada teman-temannya.

"Belum, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Kabarnya, orang yang masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut akan dibunuh secara tragis!" ucap Miku sambil memakan sup neginya.

"Hiy, benarkah itu?" tanya Sayu,Ritsu,dan Teto bersamaan sambil merinding ketakutan.

"Iya, bahkan banyak yang pernah membuktikan rumor itu tapi tak kunjung kembali," ucap Miku.

"Tapi itukan hanya rumor saja kan?" tanya Gumi tidak percaya.

"Tapi kan rumor banyak yang asli!" bentak Miku kepada Gumi.

"Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita membuktikan rumor tersebut?" tanya Rizu sambil menenangkan mereka berdua yang sedang saling membentak.

"Ide bagus Rizu, aku suka kau." ucap Icy senang.

"Hah! Kamu yuri?" tanya Rizu kaget.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya. Maksudnya suka sahabatan gitu," elak Icy sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Huft, syukurlah. Kukira kau itu yuri." ujar Rizu sambil menghabiskan ikan gorengnya.

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Jadi, kenapa kalian mengajak kami semua kemari?" tanya Gumiya sambil bersandar di gerbang sekolah.

"Hm, begini, kita mau membuktikan rumor bahwa mansion yang berada di hutan terlarang itu bahaya," ucap Miku.

"Begitu.." semua laki-laki di sana hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju hutan terlarang itu dan setelah sampai di hutan terlarang itu...

"Jadi ini hutannya?" tanya Miki sambil merinding ketakutan karena melihat suasana hutan yang begitu gelap.

"Sepertinya begitu, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." ujar Miku kepada semua orang tersebut.

* * *

**Di dalam hutan terlarang**

"Huh, dimana mansion yang kau katakan itu Miku?" tanya IA kepada Miku.

"Entahlah, seharusnya berada di sekitar sini," ucap Miku kebingungan.

"Kita sudah memutar hutan ini sebanyak 3x. Dan sepertinya kita tersesat," ucap IA sambil menyandarkan diri ke pohon.

"Hei teman-teman, apakah itu mansionnya?" tanya Piko sambil menunjuk mansion mewah berwarna merah darah.

"Hm, sepertinya iya, coba ke sana, lagipula hari sudah gelap, ita menginap saja di sana." ucap Yuu sambil beranjak pergi ke mansion itu.

"Apa kau sudah gila Yuu?! Kita bisa dibunuh kalau kita masuk ke sana!" seru Icy.

"Tapi kita kan belum tahu apakah rumor itu benar apa tidak. Siapa sangka itu hanya akal-akalan saja." balas Yuu lalu berlari ke arah mansion itu. Semuanya hanya terpaksa mengikutinya.

* * *

**Di depan gerbang mansion itu...**

"Hosh, hosh, akhirnya sampai." ucap Yuu karena kecapean berlari.

"Huh, inikah tempatnya?" tanya Gumiya cuek.

"Mungkin saja ya." balas Ruu sambil memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Loh ada tamu. Sealamat datang." ucap gadis berambut cream, bermata sama dengan rambutnya, berpakaian gothic lolita, membawa boneka usagi kelinci dan membawa sebuah kapak kecil.

"Bolehkah kami menginsp di sini?" tanya Rizu kepada gadis itu.

"Oh silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan." jawab gadis berabut cream itu.

"Ah Mayu, siapa segerombolan remaja itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai bando pita bergaris di kepalanya.

"Ah Kiku, mereka ini adalah tamu kita." balas Mayu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, mari silahkan masuk," ucap Kiku dengan ramahnya.

"Hm, iya." koor mereka semua.

"Mau minum atau memakan sesuatu?" tanya Mayu dengan lembut.

"Hm boleh," ujar Miku dkk. Mereka semua pasti memesan makanan dan minuman kesukaan masing-masing.

"Oke. Ditunggu ya." ucap Mayu lalu pergi ke dapur.

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Hey Kiku," kata Mayu kepada Kiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiku sambil memasak makanan pesanan Miku dkk.

"Mereka semua akan menjadi tamu 'pesta' kita." balas Mayu dengan menampakkan seringainya.

"Ya, kau benar Mayu. Kita harus rencanakan ini diam-diam supaya tidak ketahuan." ucap Kiku sambil menampakkan seringainya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang pertama?" tanya Mayu kepada Kiku.

"Yang pertama adalah gadis berambut magenta yang diikat bor itu," jawab Kiku sambil mengasah pisau dagingnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin Irika,Iriko,Taito,Muyo,Zatsune, dan Zeito akan mau melakukan hal 'ini'." ucap Mayu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, pastinya." ucap Kiku.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Rei : Apa yang terjadi berikutnya?**

**Cyber : Penasaran? Ayo review supaya kami cepat update!**

**Rei : Terakhir kali kami mengatakan...**

**Rei & Cyber : Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei : Akhirnya update.. Yeay Banzai!**

**Cyber : Benar-benar sarap.. ckckck**

**Rei : Apa kau bilang?!**

**Cyber : Heh, Rei-chan ngajak ribut nih?!**

**Rei : Ayo! Siapa takut!**

**#terjadilah perang dunia ke empat (?)**

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan milik Rei maupun Cyber-kun. Vocaloid milik Yahama Corp, Crypton Future Media, Zero-G, AH Software, Internet Co,.ltd, dll. Sedangkan Utauloid milik para creator masing-masing. Rairyuu Raydan Hiryuu Icy milik Cyber Keju-ma, sedangkan 6 OC Rei punya Rei dong pastinya~**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, OOC, OOT, a bit humor (yah, sepertinya), horror ga jadi, bisa bikin muntah-muntah, EYD gak sesuai, pendek, de el el.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Crime, A bit Romance, a bit Humor.**

**Pairing : (pairing di sini itu apa adanya, mohon jangan complain)**

**LenxTei**

**RinxTeiru**

**MikuxKaito**

**MikuoxKaiko**

**LukaxGakupo**

**LukixGakuko**

**NigaitoxLapis**

**RitsuxTaya**

**MayuxMuyo**

**KikuxTaito**

**ZatsunexZeito**

**IAxIO**

**RintoxLenka**

**LuixRing**

**MeikoxAkaito**

**RukoxRook**

**TetoxTed**

**GumixGumiya**

**NeruxNero**

**MikixPiko**

**SayuxSai**

**YukixOliver**

**RayxIcy**

**RizuxRuu**

**YuuxRizuo**

**IrikaxIriko**

**Soal balasan Review ada di bawah.. ^^**

* * *

**Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Kini didalam mansion itu, terlihatlah Miku dkk sedang menunggu makanan yang sebelumnya sudah mereka pesan sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Hmm, kupikir penghuni mansion ini menakutkan. Ternyata benar-benar jauh dari perkiraanku," ucap Miku kepada teman-temannya.

"Yah, kau benar Miku," ucap Rin setuju dengan Miku.

"Aku pun juga berpikir begitu. Tapi ternyata mereka semua sungguh baik pada tamunya," ucap Gumi juga ikut-ikutan menyetujui perkataan Miku.

"Hey kau yang disana," ucap Miku menunjuk seorang pria berambut ungu gelap dan iris mata yang berwarna kuning keemasan. "Kenapa kau sedari tadi hanya diam saja sementara yang lain tengah asyik berbincang-bincang?" lanjtnya.

Merasa ada yang mengajak berbicara, pria itu pun menoleh kearah Miku dan menatapnya dengan dingin. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keberadaan orang-orang dimansion itu.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya pria itu dingin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Ray-kun. Kau pikir kepada siapa lagi aku berbicara, hah?" tanya Miku kesal karena ternyata dirinya sama sekali tidak dianggap.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ray singkat.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Miku pasrah dengan jawaban sahabatnya satu itu yang sifatnya super dingin.

"Hey, Ai-chan," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Icy.

"Rin-sama, tolong jangan panggil saya dengan panggilan aneh itu," ucap Icy kepada Rin.

"Ohohoho, bisakah kau beritahu kepada Ray-kun untuk tidak terlalu dingin kepada sahabat-sahabatnya?"

"Tidak bisa. Itu sudah sifat bawaan dari lahir," ucap Icy malas-malasan.

"Begitu yah! Aku sungguh kagum denganmu yang sungguh bisa bertahan dengan sifat Ray-kun yang seperti es dikutub sana," ucap Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehh, apa maksud anda, Rin-sama?" tanya Icy bingung kepada Rin.

"Tidak ada," ucap Rin santai.

"Icy, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" ucap Ray seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ohohohoho. Ternyata kau agresif juga Ray," ucap Len yang tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaa Ray. Padahal Ray tidak bertanya pada Len.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika hanya berdua? Apakah ini? Apakah itu?" tanya Kaito yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Aku yakin pasti akan melakukan ini dan itu," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mengerikan," ucap semua orang disana –minus Ray dan Icy– kompak.

"Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, Ruu, Kalin juga ikut bersamaku," ucap Ray sambil menunjuk kepada empat orang itu.

"YAAHHHH!" desah mereka semua –minus Ray, Icy, Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, dan Ruu– kecewa.

"Ehh, kami?" tanya mereka berempat –Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, dan Ruu– sambil menunjuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Yah. Cepat dan jangan banyak bertanya," ucap Ray dengan dingin seraya menjauh dari tempat mereka tadi berkumpul.

"Baiklah," ucap Mereka berlima –Icy, Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, dan Ruu– seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Ray.

"Oh yah," Icy berhenti dan kemudian berbalik sebentar kearah tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. " Aku titip Len-sama, Tei-sama, Rin-sama, Teiru-sama, Rinto-sama, dan Lenka-sama. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka, jangan harap kalian bisa melihat matahari terbit besok pagi. Kalian semua mengerti?" tanya Icy dengan aura kegelapan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

Semua yang melihat Icy mengeluarkan aura kegelapan dari belekangnya seketika merinding dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya –minus Len, Tei, Rin, Teiru, Rinto, dan Lenka.

"Bagus," ucap Icy sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Ray.

* * *

Disebuah tempat di mansion itu.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Rizuo kepada Ray.

"Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kali," ucap Ray kepada orang-orang yang tadi ikut dengannya.

"Yah, apa itu?" tanya Yuu penasaran.

"Sebenarnya perkiraan mereka semua yang sebelumnya itu adalah tidak salah," ucap Ray.

"Hmm, maksudmu mereka bukan orang baik?" tanya Icy bingung.

"Yah. Aku merasa ada yang aneh," ucap Ray yang sepertinya mulai khawatir.

"Ahahaha, kau pasti bercanda Ray. Kau tidak lihat perlakuan mereka tadi kepada kita, hah? Mereka itu memperlakukan kita dengan sangat baik" ucap Ruu sambil tertawa.

"Ternyata kalian memang benar-benar bodoh. Justru itu yang aku takut 'kan. Tidak 'kah kalian sadar?" tanya Ray kepada mereka semua.

"Apa maksudmu Ray?" tanya Rizu bingung.

"Harusnya kalian sadar kalau kita semua sekarang sedang berada ditengah-tengah hutan terlarang. Jika aku tanya, kenapa ditengah hutan terlarang seperti ini ada sebuah mansion mewah yang dibangun? Dan lagi, kenapa pada siang hari yang cerah seperti ini mereka lebih memilih menutup jendela mansion mereka dan menggunakan lampu? Padahal mereka bisa menghemat dengan membuka jendela mereka dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk 'kan?" tanya Ray dengan tegas.

Mereka semua –minus Ray– hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Ray. Mungkin Ray benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh dimansion ini.

"Jika kalian berpikir, darimana mereka bisa mendapatkan aliran listrik untuk mansion sebesar ini yang sudah jelas berada ditengah hutan terlarung yang ditakuti banyak orang? Adakah perusahaan listrik yang mau masuk kehutan terlarang seperti ini?" tanya Ray lagi.

Ahh, mereka benar-benar tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. Sepertinya kemampuan otak mereka tidak sebanding dengan Ray. Ray bisa manyadarinya dari awala sedangkan mereka hanya mengikuti kemauan yang lain untuk masuk kemansion itu.

"Lalu, saat menyambut kita. Mereka sama sekali tidak keluar dari mansion itu satu centi pun. Apa kalian tidak sadar akan hal itu?" tanya Ray yang sepertinya sudah semakin khawatir dengan bagaimana nasib mereka semua nantinya.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai oleh Ray hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ray memang benar, tapi sayang mereka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak masalah jika hanya kita yang terjebak disini. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah semua sahabat-sahabat kita," ucap Ray. "Dan lagi, aku sangat menghawatirkan Len-sama dan Tei-sama,"lanjutnya.

"Ahh, Ray-kun, mungkin mereka hanya–," belum sempat Icy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ray langsung memotongnya.

"Jika kalian masih tidak percaya padaku, coba saat nanti mereka datang, kalian lihat lantai tempat mereka berpijak. Aku yakin pasti kalian aku tahu," ucap Ray dengan tegas, membuat yang lain hanya bisa diam.

"Ahh, lama sekali sih. Aku sudah lapar," ucap Rin sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang lapar," ucap Miku kepada Rin.

"Aku sangat lapar," ucap IA yang sudah mulai menggila.

"Aku juga," ucap Gumi ikut-ikutan.

"Hooo, mereka sudah kembali," ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk Ray, Icy, Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, dan Ruu yang baru saja kembali dari rapat dadakan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat aneh?" tanya Teto bingung entah kepada siapa.

"Hmm, mungkin mereka takut. Hihihihihi," ucap Miki sambil tertawa aneh.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Tei kepada mereka yang baru saja kembali.

"Tidak ada," ucap Rizu lemas kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi.

"Heehh, ayo cepat beritahu," ucap Miku.

"Kalau dibilang tidak ada, yah tidak ada," ucap Rizu kepada Miku.

"Yah, baiklah," ucap Miku pasrah.

"Ahhh, maafkan kami karena sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu," ucap Mayu tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur.

Mendengar Mayu, spontan mereka semua yang berkumpul tadi langsung melihat kearah Mayu yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

Icy, Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, dan Ruu masih ingat dengan perkataan Ray tadi saat mereka semua berkumpul. Mereka berlima segera melihat kelantai tempat Mayu berpijak. Dan seketika mereka langsung membelalakan mata karena sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kali ini mereka percaya dengan perkataan Ray, bahwa nasib mereka semua sedang terancam.

"Jadi... penghuni mansion ini tidak memiliki bayangan?" batin mereka berlima –Icy, Rizu, Rizuo, Yuu, dan Ruu– terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

* * *

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai walau cuma copy paste.**

**Cyber : Ya iyalah.. Rei-chan tolong balas review..**

**Rei : Wokeh..**

**To Cyber Keju-ma : Maafkan Rei jika membuat Icy jadi OOC. Rei tidak tahu. Oh ya, makasih atas ide yang Cyber-kun beri buat jalankan fic ini.**

**To vermiehans : Ya, memang banyak pairingnya karena Rei mendapat ide banyak sekali. Yang pergi ke hutan terlarng itu mereka semua, kecuali Zatsune,Zeito,Irika,Iriko,Mayu,Muyo,Kiku, dan Taito yang merupakan penjaga mansion itu. Sudah update. Thanks atas reviewnya.**

**To cindymettana1 : Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks atas reviewnya.**

**Rei : Cyber-kun, sudah selesai tuh sesi balas reviewnya.**

**Cyber : Begitu, baiklah yang terakhir kami mengucapkan...**

**Rei & Cyber : Mind to review this story?**

**Rei : Tari ubur-ubur, tari ubur-ubur, tari ubur-ubur. *menari-nari gaje***

**Cyber : Sigh, dasar sarap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rei : Rei balik lagi ehem.**

**Cyber : Kenapa gak usah balik aja sekalian?**

**Rei : UH! Cyber-kun ngajak ribut melulu.**

**Cyber : Iya deh, sumimasen.**

**Rei : Baiklah..**

**Disclaimer : SAMPAI KAPANPUN VOCALOID DAN UTAULOID BUKAN PUNYA REI DAN CYBER-KUN. RAIRYUU RAY DAN HIRYUU ICY ITU PUNYA CYBER-KUN, KALAU RIZU, YUU, RIZUO, RUU, IRIKA, DAN IRIKO ITU BARU PUNYA REI. DIBILANGIN KOK NGGAK NGERTI SIH?! #capslock jebol**

**Warning : Abal, aneh, ancur, typos, OOC, 8 OC nongol di fic, gak jelas, jelek, pemdek, dll**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Crime, A bit Romance, a bit Humor.**

**Pairing : (pairing di sini itu apa adanya, mohon jangan complain)**

**LenxTei**

**RinxTeiru**

**MikuxKaito**

**MikuoxKaiko**

**LukaxGakupo**

**LukixGakuko**

**NigaitoxLapis**

**RitsuxTaya**

**MayuxMuyo**

**KikuxTaito**

**ZatsunexZeito**

**IAxIO**

**RintoxLenka**

**LuixRing**

**MeikoxAkaito**

**RukoxRook**

**TetoxTed**

**GumixGumiya**

**NeruxNero**

**MikixPiko**

**SayuxSai**

**YukixOliver**

**RayxIcy**

**RizuxRuu**

**YuuxRizuo**

**IrikaxIriko**

**Soal balesan review Rei gak tahu sudah dibalasin sama Cyber-kun apa belum, jadi Rei tidak nulis balesan reviewnya di bawah fic.**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

'Mereka tidak punya bayangan' pikir Rizu, Yuu, Ruu, Rizuo, dan Icy.

"Ada apa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Mayu dengan lembutnya.

"E-Er, tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Rizu tergagap-gagap.

"Ah begitu, eh ini makanandan minumannya," kata Mayu sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya ke meja.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!" kata Sayu sambil melihat makanan-makanan itu.

"Selamat makan, minna." kata Miku sambil mengambil sup neginya itu.

"Jeruk ini lumayan juga ya," ucap Rin sambil mengupas kulit jeruk itu.

"Wah, apel ini kelihat berkilau," kata Yuki sambil memasang pose mata bersinar-sinar.

"Taya-kun! Kembalikan kol cinaku!" bentak Ritsu kepada Taya.

"Ayo ambil kalau bisa Ritsu-chan," ledek Taya sambil tetap memegang kol cina punya Ritsu.

"Cabe, cabe, cabe itu sangat lezat." Akaito bersenandung dengan gajenya.

"Hik- Sake yang paling- hik- enak- hik," kata Meiko yang kelihatannya mabuk.

"Hua, es krim ini terlihat lembut dan menggiurkan." kata Kaito yang langsung menyomot es krimnya.

"Ternyata ada tuna bakar juga di sini," kata Luka sambil mengambil tuna bakar yang- Er raksasa itu.

"Wah, ada terong kecap (?) juga," kata Gakupo sambil mengambil terongnya itu.

"Cherry~ oh Cherry~ di manakah kamu?" tanya Miki yang sedang mencari ceri kesukaannya.

"Roti ini punyaku!" kata Teto dan Ted bersamaan.

"Sup wortel ini enak juga, bisa bikin mata sehat," ucap Gumi sambil makan sup wortelnya tersebut.

"Aku mau makan makanan yang mana ya?" tanya Icy penuh kebingungan.

"Mangga! Aku mangga!" kata Yuu sambil teriak-teriak.

"Ikan~ Hari-hariku tak menyenangkan tanpa ikan~" kata Rizu dan Rizuo berbarengan.

"Hm, sushi ada tidak ya?" tanya Ruu pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang menikmati makanan itu dengan hebohnya, kecuali satu orang , yaitu Ray.

"Ray-kun, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Icy penuh perhatian kepada Ray.

"Ah, aku tidak lapar kok. Makan saja." jawab Ray.

"Cie, Icy-chan perhatian sekali sama Ray-san." ucap Rin menggoda Icy.

"Ah Rin-sama jangan begitu, saya malu." ucap Icy sambil menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah, Icy-chan blushing!" teriak IA kepada teman-temannya.

Ray yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Icy yang seperti itu.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat...**

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya?" tanya seseorang berambut cream dengan pakaian gothic.

"Tentu saja, ini akan sangat menyenangkan." ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Hihi, kau masih ingat kan target kita yang pertama?" tanya gadis berambut hitam di twintail.

"Tentu saja. Ini akan menyenangkan." ucap gadis berambut cream dengan pakaian gothic.

* * *

**Balik ke tempat mereka lagi...**

"Huaam, ngantuk nih," ucap Kaiko sambil menguap.

"Iya juga, kamar kita yang mana ya?" ucap Oliver kebingungan.

"Mencari kamar kalian ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Juon Kiku.

"Ah Kiku! Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Kaiko sambil memegang dadanya.

"Akan kuberitahu letak kamar kalian," ucap Kiku lalu berjalan pergi. Semua orang mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

**Setelah sampai...**

"Nah ini dia kamarnya," ucap Kiku sambil menunjukkan beberapa kamar yang kelihatan mewah.

"Wah sepertinya kamarnya indah sekali." ucap Teto terkagum-kagum karena kamarnya yang mewah.

"Nah, silahkan pilih kamar yang kalian suka~" ucap Kiku lalu beranjak pergi.

Posisi kamar :

Kamar 1 : Miku, Luka, Rin, Lenka.

Kamar 2 : Kaiko, Gakuko, Lapis, Ritsu.

Kamar 3 : IA, Ring, Meiko, Ruko.

Kamar 4 : Teto, Gumi, Neru, Miki.

Kamar 5 : Sayu, Yuki, Icy, Rizu, Yuu.

Kamar 6 : Len, Teiru, Kaito, Mikuo.

Kamar 7 : Gakupo, Luki, Nigaito, Taya.

Kamar 8 : IO, Rinto, Lui, Akaito.

Kamar 9 : Rook, Ted, Gumiya, Nero.

Kamar 10 : Piko, Sai, Oliver, Ray, Rizuo, Ruu.

* * *

**Pukul 23.45**

Teto terbangun saat tengah malam. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Lalu, ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya untuk keluar. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa jika ia keluar, ia berada dalam bahaya besar...

"Ukh, aku sangat ngantuk tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Apa aku kena insomia ya?" tanya Teto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Teto membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia segera keluar. Di saat ia sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Mayu.

"Ma-Mayu?! Sedang apa kau di sini? dan kenapa kau membawa kapak?" tanya Teto dengan gemetaran.

"Teto ya? Wah, kebetulan sekali, mari ikut aku." ucap Mayu. Lalu, Teto hanya mengikutinya saja.

* * *

**Unknown place...**

"I-Ini di mana?" tanya Teto kepada Mayu karena melihat sekitar pemandangannya penuh darah. Bau amis menyebar ke mana-mana.

"Ini adalah kamar pribadiku, bagus bukan?" jawab Mayu sambil berseringai.

"I-Ini bagus? Ukh, tempat ini sangat kotor." ucap Teto sambil menutup hidungnya untuk menghindari bau amis yang berasal dari darah itu.

"Kau bilang tempat ini kotor?" Mayu bertanya dengan seringai. "Kau akan menemukan ajalmu di tempat ini!"

"Ukh, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" tanya Teto kepada Mayu.

"Um, apa ya?" tanya Mayu kepada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!" Mayu menekankan kata 'membunuhmu'.

"Uh, kau bohong kan? Ini tidak mungkin." ujar Teto lalu ia mundur selangkah saat melihat Mayu maju selangkah mendekatinya.

"Ini mungkin!" ucap Mayu lalu menebaskan kapaknya ke arah Teto.

"Akh!" jerit Teto kesakitan saat melihat kapak itu mengenai dadanya. Darah segar pun mengalir keluar dari tubuh Teto.

"Ini belum berakhir~" ucap Mayu lalu memotong tangan kiri Teto. Darah pun bermuncratan.

"Akhh!" Kali ini Teto benar-benar kesakitan. Melihat tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi dengan tubuhnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Mayu?" tanya Teto yang masih kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Karena ini tugasku. Mengumpulkan banyak korban. Aku ini bukan manusia loh~" jawab Mayu dengan riangnya.

"Ka-Kalau k-kau bu-bukan ma-manusia, la-lalu kau i-ini apa?" tanya Teto tergagap.

"Hi-Mit-Su~" ucap Mayu lagi. "Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu?"

"To-Tolong ja-jagalah Ted-kun d-dan te-teman-teman." ucap Teto. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak.

"Baiklah, sayonara~" ucap Mayu lalu menebas tubuh Teto secara membabi buta.

Tubuh Teto terkulai lemas. Menandakan bahwa nyawanya telah tiada. Melihat itu, Mayu tersenyum puas.

"Ah, bola mata merah darahnya cantik sekali, kuambil ah~" ucap Mayu lalu mencongkel bola mata Teto. Lalu ia masukkan ke dalam toples.

"Hm, jantungnya juga boleh ah~" ucap Mayu. Ia menusuk dada Teto dengan kasar, kemudian merobeknya dengan paksa. Terlihat berbagai organ dalam Teto.

"Huh, jantungnya susah keluar~" Mayu menarik paksa jantung Teto. Ia juga mengambil ginjal, usus, hati, dan lain-lain.

"Jantungnya kayaknya enak, kumakan ah~" kata Mayu lalu memakan jantungnya. Terlihat wajah Mayu belepotan darah.

"Mayatnya mau kuapakan ya? Ah iya! Kupotong-potong saja dagingnya lalu kumasak untuk makan bersama 'teman-temanku' nanti~" ucap Mayu berseringai lalu memotong daging Teto layaknya mengiris fillet ikan. Supaya tidak ketahuan kalau itu daging manusia.

* * *

**Esoknya, pukul 06.00...**

"Uh, pagi yang cerah ya?" tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Rin singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ohayou, Len-kyun~" ucap Tei kapada Len.

"Ohayou mo, Tei-chan." ucap Len sambil mengecup pipi Tei. Tei yang mengetahui itu hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ohayou Rin-chan." ucap Teiru kepada Rin.

"Ohayou mo, Teiru-kun~~~" ucap Rin yang sangat senang karena ada Teiru. Rin langsung memeluk Teiru.

"Ck ck ck, pagi-pagi sepertinya aku telah melihat drama telenovela." ucap Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minna!" teriak Neru kepada semuanya.

"Ada yang melihat Teto?" tanya Miki. Yang lain pun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya ada apa Miki?" tanya Rizu penuh khawatir.

"Teto, dia, dia tidak ada di kamar." ucap Miki. Semuanya pun kaget.

"Hah? Memangnya Teto ke mana?" tanya Ted panik karena mengetahui adik perempuannya itu hilang.

"Entahlah, saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada," jawab Neru.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi ribut-ribut?" tanya Mayu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Begini, teman kami, Teto, hilang." kata Ritsu kepada Mayu.

"Oh, temanmu Teto katanya sudah pergi dari mansion ini." ucap Mayu berbohong.

"Hah? Kenapa Teto pergi tidak mengajak-ajak sih?!" umpat Yuu kesal.

"Tahu, mentang-mentang dia itu chimera ya!" umpat Ruko juga.

"Hm, daripada mengumpat-umpat seperti itu, ayo makan pagi." ucap Mayu.

"Huft, baiklah." ucap Gumi.

"Kami tidak ikut. Kami ingin menelusuri mansion ini. Boleh kan?" tanya Rizu, Yuki, IA, dan Ritsu.

"Boleh saja." ucap Mayu memperbolehkan.

"Ayo kita telurusi mansion ini." ucap Rizu kepada Yuki, IA, dan Ritsu.

* * *

**Rizu, Yuki, IA, and Ritsu place...**

"Mansion ini ternyata besar juga." ucap Yuki kepada semuanya.

"Iya, kita ternyata baru tahu kalau ada banyak kamar di sini." ucap IA.

"Itu apa pintu berwarna merah darah?" tanya Ritsu sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar.

"Ayo coba kita masuk." ucap Rizu.

Saat pinu dibuka, mereka semua kaget. Sesosok figur tak bernyawa terletak di situ. Dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"I-Ini kan... Teto?" tanya mereka semua dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" tanya IA yang masih menutup mata Yuki karena Yuki tidak berhak melihat ini. Yuki masih di bawah umur.

"Kita tidak boleh mencurigai teman kita. Itu tidak baik." ucap Ritsu yang sama sekali tidak terlalu takut.

"Kenapa kamu tidak terlalu takut, Ritsu-chan?" tanya Rizu kepada Ritsu.

"Karena sebagai cowok- eh maksudnya cewek tidak boleh takut terhadap beginian." ucap Ritsu.

"Oh begitu, eh tadi kamu bilang cowok? memangnya kamu cowok?" tanya IA penasaran.

"E-eh, a-aku g-gak ta-tahu," ucap Ritsu tergagap, takut rahasianya sebagai cowok yang bercrossdresser sebagai cewek ketahuan.

"Oh begitu, lanjut ke topik." ucap Rizu.

"Kita mau bilang apa ke teman-teman kita? tanya IA kepada Rizu.

"Bilang saja, Teto kan teman kita juga." ucap Rizu kepada IA.

"Tapi bagaimana teman kita tidak percaya?" tanya Ritsu.

"Entahlah." jawab Rizu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sana?" ucap sesosok berambut hitm panjang bertwintail dua.

"SIAPA KAU?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan (- Yuki)

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Cyber : Wow, lumayan psnjang juga nih.**

**Rei : Iya dong! Rei gituloh.. Yang pali-**

**Cyber : Ah udahlah, oh ya minna, mind to review this story?**

**Rei : Hei! Aku belum selesai ngomong!**


End file.
